Midnight
by dreadedcaptainroberts
Summary: Blaine travels to Paris with some of his friends to find inspiration, but what he doesn't expect to find is what happens when the clock strikes midnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story is loosely based on the movie Midnight in Paris. I am clearly using creative license but if there is anything I have wrong or anything you think I should change feel free to tell me. AU **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

Graduation had finally come. After four long years of slaving away to get the best grades he could, pulling countless all lighters and drinking enough coffee to fill the ocean he was finished, graduating with honors at the top of his class. He could finally take a deep breath, close his eyes and relax.

The ceremony was simple. There were the customary speeches, the famous throwing of the graduation caps and one final performance by the warblers; They had done a medley of their favorite songs of all time picked by them instead of the council for once. All in all, it had been a night to remember.

Everyone had said their goodbyes and cried tears for those who had meant the most to them while they were at Dalton, everyone except three bright eyed boys who had decided to take advantage of their parents wealth one last time by planning a post graduation trip. To France.

Paris really is the city of lights, Blaine thought, as they flew over what appeared to be a million fireflies dancing through the night air. Everything was a sharp contrast to the dark black that had taken over the sky and the shimmering of what looked to be fairy lights were gazing back at him from the ground.

He turned away from the window to find Wes and David staring back at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"See something interesting Blaine?" David asked with a smirk, forcing Blaine to roll his eyes. They had only been on the plane for a few hours and already Blaine was getting tired of them.

"It's beautiful and you can't deny it." He replied sharply casting another loving look over his shoulder. Wes raised his eyebrows and David snorted but they didn't say anything else on the subject. They just don't understand, Blaine thought, no one does.

By the time the plane landed the boys were buzzing with energy, Wes and David had both agreed that they were going to take advantage of the drinking laws in Europe and pick up some "hot French girls", to which Blaine sighed, but didn't comment.

Despite not having an interest in the nights activities Blaine tagged along thinking that surely it couldn't be that bad, right? Wrong; An hour later he was a mess, his hair had come loose of its hold and was springing burls in every direction. He was hot and sticky from all the bodies in the room and he had been touched by far too many girls, making his way out of the crowd he began to search for his friends.

Half an hour later he spotted them sitting with two very attractive girls who clearly could not understand a word of what they were saying, however, they certainly were enjoying the free drinks the boys were providing. He sat down in a chair opposite one of them and tried to become involved in whatever it was they were trying to discuss.

After a minute of butchered French and a very sad attempt of a pick up line on David's part Blaine decided to call it quits. They told him they'd see him back at the hotel and that was that.

When he finally got out into the cool night air he was relieved, it was so beautiful out there on the street that he momentarily forgot about feeling like he was wearing other peoples body odor as a shirt.

He began to walk aimlessly down the cobblestone paths until he rounded a corner and saw a crowd of smart looking people. Puzzled by the sudden change in attire he strolled carefully up to the group and was astonished at what he found.

It was a line up to get into some sort of party but the music coming from the door was what surprised him, it was a haunting jazz melody that had his alcohol induced mind pushing its way to the very front to get a taste of that gorgeous voice.

The voice was clear and smooth and full of the heartbreak it took to be a jazz singer, it was distinctly male but there was an element of surprise, it was slightly higher then any other man's voice he'd heard and he was tripping over unamused bystanders inside to see who it belonged to. He froze when he found his way to the main room where the singer was performing because the boy in front of him was unlike any he had ever seen before.

He had electric blue eyes that shone with passion and were framed with long thick eyelashes, his skin was a creamy white and he had perfect, elfin features.

He didn't realize he was gaping, open mouthed at the man until he heard a deep voice from beside him speak. "Amazing Hummel is, don't you think?" He stopped and turned to see a man with a friendly smile looking back at him then, slowly, he flicked his eyes back to the singer. No. It couldn't be. His ears must have deceived him or he had drunk a lot more beer than he thought because there was one enormous problem with this picture. Kurt Hummel had been dead since 1989.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the favourites, alerts and reviews. All of you made my week (:**

**Sorry for any typos, my computer hates me, but I'll do my best to get rid of those...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.**

Blaine stared at the empty page in front of him, willing the words to come to him but could not seem to think of anything worth writing down. He thought of simple melodies and quirky little lyrics, nowhere near what he wants much less enough to make a masterpiece.

Ever since Blaine was a little boy he has loved music, his parents gave him piano lessons and later he taught himself to play the guitar. He can sight read nearly everything and plays Clair du Lune like the back of his hand, but when it comes to composing, he feels incapable.

The strange thing about it is that he refuses to give up, he'll lock himself in his room for hours on end; Brain buzzing with creativity but as soon as he gets in front of that page, nothing makes sense to him, the notes blur and words seem incoherent to his brain.

Wes and David have been antsy about leaving the hotel room all day; They were complaining about how they're on vacation and Blaine shouldn't be moping around and for gods sakes boy would you pay attention for once. After that last one Blaine had shooed them out and locked his door.

He pushes the notebook off his lap and squeezes the bridge of his nose sighing. _Why can't I just do what I love?_

After several more seconds of self pity he decides to venture out into the main room to grab something to eat. Opening the door a crack and peeking into the kitchen, he checks quickly to make sure the cost is clear before opening the door and stepping out.

Just as he heaves a sigh of relief that he doesn't have to deal with his friends, a pair of hands pull him backwards into the room and he sees David shutting the door behind him.

"Blaine, we know you're trying to become the next Beethoven, but you do need social interaction once in a while." Wes says pushing him down onto the bed and going over to his suitcase. David seems to think he will plan some sort of escape so he is standing guard by the door watching him with eagle eyes.

Blaine only looks back to Wes when David makes a very intimidating _I'm watching you sign_ with his fingers. Wes was throwing all of his belongings out onto the floor and then in a fit of anger throws the whole bag with them.

"Would it kill you to bring something half decent to wear?" He asked, moving on to his bag and grabbing a dress shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Get dressed now, we're going out to eat." he says before following David out of the room. He stops in the doorway and turns his head back around.

"Also, I know those pants will be too long for you so roll them up but please keep it below the ankle." Then he's gone, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine blinks once before dressing in his friends clothes, the shirt fits nicely but Wes was right, the pants drag along the carpet and get caught under his feet. He rolls them a few times, purposely showing as much skin as he possible can because hey, what's the point of having crazy friends if you can't have a little bit of fun with them.

~oOo~

The place they have dinner is quiet and classy, the tables are all quite close together but after being at an all boys school for years they don't even notice the cramped space. They eat all the food their bodies can hold and then some.

After dinner they all take a stroll around the town, it's quiet tonight and the air is humid but not so much that it's uncomfortable. They ease into a conversation about university and how all three of them are going to keep in touch no matter what.

They've had this conversation many times but Wes insists they have a meeting held and a document signed that states if any of them don't hold up their end of the bargain it can be punishable by death. Both David and Blaine aren't too keen on the agreement because they both know if they violate it for any reason Wes won't hesitate to pull the trigger.

An hour, six aching feet and a document stating they will hold a meeting for the university agreement, later Blaine starts to recognize his surroundings. He hasn't told his friends about the encounter he had last night with the famous singer, partly because he knows they will think he's insane but mostly because he's trying to convince himself it was all a dream.

Blaine can't seem to shake the feeling that he has been here before and as the cement street turns to cobblestone, he is becoming more and more aware of the fact that this is the very same street he travelled in his dream.

Wes and David stop while one of them ties their shoe, but Blaine keeps on walking. He remembers those sharp blue eyes and can't help the need to see them once more. He turns around a corner and sees the house where the party was held last time. He listens closely, disappointed to find an eerie silence welcoming him.

He doesn't notice he's standing in front of the building, staring until he hears David calling.

"Blaine! Just because you're the small one doesn't mean we have to be your parents!" They round the corner and come rushing up to him.

"Oh there you are man, we thought you were carried off by elves or something." Wes says smiling at him and putting his arm around his shoulder.

Blaine doesn't pay any attention to them, the only thing he sees is the way the paint is peeling down the sides of the building in a way that screams age and the wooden beams crossed over the door, this building has not been lived in for years.

Blaine looks over at his friends smiling faces, forces one back and turns to walk away. Maybe he'll go back to his room and stare at some more empty pages wishing his life away, but right now the only thing he's thinking is _where the hell did I go last night?_

**I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, I got busy and then I got sick, but I promise I'll update more often. Thank you for your alerts and reviews and thanks to everyone who's reading.**

Wes and David had crashed early that night after supper so Blaine took the opportunity to sneak out into the dark. He tiptoed his way to the door and didn't breath until he was standing out on the front steps of the hotel, as if somehow they would be listening for his footsteps from the third floor.

He didn't have much time before the clock struck twelve so he jogged down the street to where they had dinner and then picked up his pace, they had taken some smaller back streets on the way back from the restaurant and gotten momentarily lost after they found Blaine starring at the abandoned building.

He heard the first chime go and started to sprint as fast as he could to make it in time for midnight, the few people on the street didn't even bat an eye as he sped past them curving around carts. He finally rounded the last corner, just as the twelfth bell rang out sharp and clear in the quiet, and crashed into something solid. He looked around him, where he was lying on the ground for several seconds in shock before standing quickly to help the other man.

"I am so sorry, I..." He trailed off looking for an excuse to be running around at this time of night. Nervously he scratched the back of his neck and then realized the man was still lying on the ground, remembering his manners he reached out his hand and was relieved when he felt another hand slipping easily into his.

He looked up at the mans face and his mouth fell open in awe. Kurt was even more stunning up close, his skin shone in the night light and his eyes searched Blaine's for a moment before smiling.

"It's fine." He said, taking his hand back and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a cup of coffee?" Blaine asked before his brain could comprehend what he was saying. He winced and flashed one of his prize winning smiles.

Kurt's brows furrowed for a minute and Blaine thought he was going to say no before He nodded and said, "That would be nice." Blaine grinned again before remembering he had no idea where they would get any kind of drink.

"Perhaps you could show me somewhere then, since I'm not from around here." He smiled sheepishly and when Kurt nodded and turned to walk in the direction Blaine himself had just come from, he followed without question.

~oOo~

They ended up in a small, cozy little cafe on the corner of a street Blaine had never heard of before. He sat down opposite Kurt and ordered his coffee before turning to find the other man staring at him intently.

Blaine watched as Kurt shook himself out of his reverie and pretended not to notice the slight flush that he had probably imagined grace the singers pale cheeks. Blaine coughed lightly to clear his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, which had escaped from its hold and was unruly as ever.

"I realize we haven't talked much yet," Kurt said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. " But I don't seem to remember you telling me your name."

Blaine felt heat rise to his cheeks and was sure Kurt thought him a fool for forgetting something as trivial as his own name.

"Blaine." He stated, casting his eyes downward and shifting nervously in his seat, wondering how he had managed to say anything to this gorgeous man at all.

"That's quite an interesting name," Kurt said. "where does it come from?" He asked looking truly interested, he probably is, thought Blaine. He shrugged simply and sipped his coffee.

"My parents weren't the most conventional in their parenting." He said grimacing as he thought about growing up with such a name.

"Yes, well I know what that can be like." He smiled and reached across the table to give his hand a quick squeeze. Blaine's heart sputtered, his hand tingling from the sudden contact, however friendly it may be.

He felt like he was just a boy when he talked to Kurt, the singer made him feel things he'd never felt before and he was high off his presence alone. They talked for hours, long into the early morning until Kurt realized he had another show in the afternoon and needed to be rested.

"I had a nice time." Kurt said standing and offering his hand to Blaine who stood quickly and returned the gesture.

"Likewise," He responded shaking his hand eagerly and grinning, he was sure, like an idiot.

"I would like to do this again sometime, if you like." The other man said retracting his hand and smiling softly at the strange man.

"Of course." Blaine said trying his best not to scream at the top of his lungs, his eyes widened and he nodded several times as if trying to get his point across. Kurt smiled at him again and waved goodbye before leaving.

Once Blaine was alone he sighed and let a grin take over his face, thoughts and feelings overwhelmed with Kurt. He yawned and left the cafe steeping out into the new day. He didn't notice when he walked further down the street that the place he had just left was no longer a cafe, but a dimly lit laundromat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another chapter, I would have updated last week but I was in the city of lights itself so... I'll try to update tomorrow to make up for it, enjoy. Thank you for reading, reviewing and alerting!**

Blaine took his time walking back to the hotel, strolling up and down the streets in a state of happiness he hadn't felt for a very long time. He stopped along the way to pick up some coffee and pastries for Wes and David and then continued on his way.

When he got back, he opened the door and found his friends lying in uncomfortable looking positions across the floor. He stepped over them quietly and set the food down on the counter before leaning down, beside both of their heads, and saying in his most cheerful voice.

"Alright lovebirds, time to wake up." He clapped his hands several times and plastered on a bright smile. Wes blinked up at him with his eyebrows drawn together, no doubt questioning his sanity. David simply threw a pillow at him, that narrowly avoided his face, without opening his eyes.

He shook his head and smiled even more, walking over to the windows where he pulled the curtains open, flooding the room with light. Both boys moaned in protest and Blaine swore he heard someone hiss. He then plugged his IPod into the dock and blasted Here Comes The Sun, making sure to sing along loudly enough for the people across the street to hear.

He saw, rather then heard Wes mouthing something into his pillow and leant down next to him to hear. "What?" He questioned, making sure his voice could be heard over all the noise.

"I said," Wes said calmly "I HATE YOU!" He shouted, turning his head to scream in Blaine's face, which remained chipper as always.

"Oh no, Whatever will I do." Blaine replied, voice upbeat and happy. Wes narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when, all of a sudden, another pillow flew across the room; hitting the dock off the counter.

Both boys relaxed back onto the floor. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at what used to be a brand new IPod dock, then back to his friends.

"You do realize how much that costs right?" Blaine asked, watching as the boys slowly moved into a sitting position, rubbing their eyes and holding their heads.

"Be glad it wasn't your face." David replied, shooting Blaine another glare and standing to reach his coffee. All three of them drank and ate in a comfortable silence until they had woken up a bit. When they had woken up, David gave Blaine a smirk and asked.

"Mind telling us where you were last night?"

~oOo~

Three teenage boys, standing on a street corner in the heart of Paris while rain poured down on them; soaking them to the bone, might have been an odd thing to see if so many of the city's patrons didn't do this very thing on a weekly basis.

After Blaine had explained everything to his friends, they surprisingly had responded with a, "_well why don't you bring us along",_ instead of what he was expecting, "_let's take a trip to that asylum we passed on the way here, huh Blaine?"_

Which lead them to where they were now, the clock chiming away above them counting down the minutes until they would supposedly be transported back in time to see the wonders of the olden days.

Blaine hadn't exactly told them everything, he had conveniently forgotten about the handsome singer he had befriended and may or may not be smitten with, for the sake of his own pride of course. He knew if he even mentioned Kurt's name they would be able to tell he liked the other boy. Endless teasing would surround him in an instant and no matter what, they would _never_ forget.

He smiled to himself as the chimes ended and closed his eyes, waiting. He felt the raindrops slide down his face and lifted his head to the sky, granting them better access. Paris was most beautiful in the rain after all.

Blaine opened his eyes after what he deemed a reasonable amount of time and looked around, excited to show his friends the new world he had discovered, but found himself staring at the exact scene he had closed his eyes on moments ago.

Wes and David were still by his sides watching him with unreadable expressions. He thought back to what was different about this night compared to the others, but nothing came to mind. Except, he remembered, he had been turning the corner on a backstreet both of the previous times.

Quickly he turned, gesturing for the other two to follow him before taking off down one of the side streets. His mind was racing, what if he never got to go back? What if he never saw Kurt again? Panic rose in his chest as he ran through the downpour. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and Wes came up beside him.

"David and I are going back to the hotel, feel free to join us anytime." He said before turning around and leaving Blaine alone. He stood there staring into the darkness for countless minutes before leaning against the wall opposite him and falling to the ground.

The water consumed him, sinking into every inch of his skin and leaving behind a new, refreshed sort of feeling. He felt as if it was washing away all the bad and replacing it with good, inspiration, creativity. He was also sitting outside in the pouring rain in the middle of the night, probably coming down with mild hypothermia.

"What on earth are you doing out here in the cold?" A deep voice boomed from above him. Blaine looked up at the man, taking him in. He had kind, light brown eyes and his mouth was twisted into a frown of concern. He was wearing some sort of hat, most likely trying to conceal the lack of hair upon his head. The man extended his hand and Blaine took it graciously.

"The name's Burt, Burt Hummel." He said smiling, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the young man. Blaine smiled and shook his hand firmly, there was something familiar about this man besides his last name, he thought.

"Blaine Anderson."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N New chapter? I don't know if updating this close together is a good thing or not so if it isn't I'm sorry... I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own Glee or the movie Midnight In Paris.**

Blaine followed Burt, the streets getting smaller and smaller as they went, until they reached a small town house. Burt walked up the stairs, pulling out a key to unlock the door and walked inside leaving it open for Blaine.

After a moments hesitation he entered the quaint little house and found himself a a warm living sort of area. Burt was bent over, starting a fire, and had his back to Blaine. He took the opportunity to look around. Pictures littered the desk leaned against the wall, all of them featuring a small boy and a slight woman. The woman had a kind smile but as the pictures moved on, the boy aged and the woman's smile began to grow tired.

"That's my son, Kurt, and my late wife Elizabeth." Burt said, Blaine turned to look over his shoulder and saw a fond, sad smile on his face. "She passed when he was eight." He continued walking away into another room.

"He'll be home soon." Burt said, voice traveling through the thin walls. Blaine tensed at that, he wasn't sure how Kurt would take him being in his house, after all he had only seen him a couple of times. Suddenly the door swung open and Kurt walked through, shaking his umbrella out on the doorstep.

"I'm home!" He yelled, taking off his coat and stepping further into the light. His eyes locked on Blaine's and he shot him a confused glance, but when he opened his mouth to talk Blaine interrupted.

"He picked me up on the street, I was cold." He said with a shrug, smiling affectionately at the boy in front of him. Kurt quirked his eyebrow.

"What were you doing on the street?" He questioned, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Enjoying Paris at its finest." Blaine replied, watching as Kurt chuckled and shook his head. Blaine grinned and joined in on the laughter until Burt poked his head into the room.

"You two seem to be getting along." He stated, a look Blaine couldn't place on his face.

"We've met actually." Kurt said smiling at his dad. Burt nodded slowly and gave Kurt a pointed look before retreating into what Blaine guessed was the kitchen.

~oOo~

After a hot meal with a splash of decent conversation, Blaine felt himself nodding off. He quickly shook himself, opening his eyes wide trying to keep them that way. Kurt seemed to notice his exhaustion and shared a look with Burt.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you like Blaine," Burt said, picking up their plates and putting them in the sink. As much as he wanted to stay the night, he didn't want to cause them any trouble, but then again he wasn't sure he could make it back to the hotel alive.

"That would be great, thank you." He said yawning and smiling in thanks. Kurt brought him into the living room and sat him in the chair while he made up a bed for Blaine on the couch.

"It might not be very comfortable but it'll have to do." Kurt laid another blanket at the foot, as well as some warm clothes. Blaine stood and walked closer to the porcelain boy.

"Thank you." He said softly, squeezing his shoulder softly before picking up the clothes and walking down the hall to a small bathroom Kurt had pointed out.

Blaine stood in his underwear staring at the pajamas Kurt had picked out for him, they were a soft pair of simple pants and a deep green shirt, clearly meant to be worn under something. He put both of them on quickly and inhaled long and deep.

His senses were overwhelmed by a smell that was distinctly Kurt. He couldn't make out an individual scent but found instead that it was a number of things, his cologne, coffee and oddly enough pine. together they formed an aroma that was angelic.

He walked back into the living room and found Kurt sitting on the couch, holding Blaine's sweater. He sat down beside him and wash greeted with a smile.

"I was waiting for you to come back so I could take your other clothes, to wash them." Kurt said holding up Blaine's sweatshirt as some kind of proof. Blaine nodded and handed his pile of clothes over, watching the boy as he stood and walked gracefully out of the room.

Blaine sighed and laid back crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He thought about Kurt, but mostly he thought about how it would have felt to lose his mother at the age of eight. Blaine knew that his mother wasn't always the best at being affectionate, but to live in a world where she didn't exist? It was unbearable.

Slowly he started to drift off into a comfortable sleep, wanting to forget all the bad things and lose himself in the world of his dreams. He wasn't so far gone though, that he missed someone brushing the curls off his forehead gently and whispering.

"Goodnight Blaine."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for your reviews and alerts. Enjoy!**

Blaine opened his eyes to light streaming through the drawn curtains, he blinked slowly and rolled onto his side, covering his eyes with and arm and sighing contently. He started when he heard a shuffling behind hims and looked over, confused.

There was a man with a slight frame, and chestnut brown hair, sitting in a chair reading silently. Blaine looked around the room and realized he was not in the hotel with Wes and David, but somewhere else entirely. In a flash, all the events from the previous night returned to him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Hearing him, Kurt looked up from whatever it was that he was reading and gave a small smile.

"Morning, sleepy." He said softly, setting his book down on the table next to him and standing up. He reached his arms over his head and stretched, closing his eyes as his shoulder made a small popping sound.

Blaine stared greedily as his shirt rode up, exposing a long strip of white flesh. Realizing what he was doing he looked away quickly and coughed into his fist. Kurt perched himself on the arm of the couch.

"It's past one," He stated looking at the clock briefly. "I've never known someone to sleep so late."

Blaine's eyes widened, not believing that he had slept so long, as a guest in someones home he was embarrassed.

"You could have woken me." He said making room for Kurt by his feet by moving into a sitting position.

"You looked like you needed it." Kurt said smiling at his hands. Blaine thought about how the past week he'd not gotten over two hours of sleep and was suddenly grateful that they had let him sleep.

He also thought about the gentle way Kurt had touched him last night, and how soft and beautiful his voice had been. Blaine felt a stab of hurt when he realized he had most likely been dreaming, making up scenarios that could not possibly happen.

Kurt watched him for a few moments looking concerned before Blaine grinned back at him and stood up. Kurt stood up slowly and walked so that he was directly in front of Blaine.

"Well, what would you like to do today?"

~oOo~

The two boys went for breakfast at a small cafe, drinking coffee and exchanging shy smiles. They ordered cup after cup, wanting to spend as much time as they could together before Blaine would surely have to leave.

If Blaine had thought his Paris was the most beautiful at night, then this one was definitely most beautiful by day. There were people moving around the street s everywhere, buzzing with energy and the sun was high and bright in the sky. He wished, not for the first time, that he could stay here with the handsome man forever. After a few moments, however, he came to his senses and realized that he would have to leave eventually.

They chatted idly for a while but soon found themselves asking more personal thing, Blaine found out that Kurt had moved to Paris with his father not long after his mother had passed, they had come for business but Kurt secretly knew that his father couldn't bear to be in a place that held so many painful memories.

When Kurt asked why Blaine was in the city, he bit his lip and told some lie about traveling the world and seeing all its wonders. He couldn't tell him just yet, he couldn't risk losing the best thing that had happened to him in god knows how many years.

After they left the cafe, it was evening so they strolled around the block taking in the beauty of the sun setting over the many tall buildings. The sky turned black and the streets were silent once more as they said their goodbyes.

"You're welcome to come back anytime you like." Kurt said, smiling again. Blaine wondered if there was any way he could stop him from coming back.

"That would be wonderful." He replied. Just as Blaine was about to turn and walk away, Kurt wrapped his arms around him tightly. Blaine set his hands gently on the other boys back and inhaled deeply.

They stood together for what felt like forever and no time at all before Kurt started to pull away. As Blaine stepped back he closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, face flushing and eyes widening he turned to walk away and noticed the now familiar yet subtle changes that meant he was in his own time.

He smiled softly but stopped the second a hand landed gently on his shoulder, he turned and saw two of the most beautiful blue eyes staring back.


End file.
